Josh & Dylan
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: It's just a bunch of Dylan/Josh one-shots. Hope you enjoy. Please review :) Some chapters may be T rated.
1. Singing Study Date

**Josh's POV**  
Dylan's coming over in about 20 minutes to study. I have enough time then. If there's one thing people don't know about, it's  
that I play guitar and sing. I think I might do that to get it out of my system before she comes.  
_'I've been roaming around, always looking down at all I see. Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. You know that I_  
_could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you and all you know. How you speak. Countless_  
_lovers undercover of the streets. You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody._  
_Someone like you. Someone like you._  
_Off in the now, while you live it up. I'm off to sleep. Waging wars to shake the poet in the breeze. I hope it's gonna' make you_  
_notice. I hope it's gonna' make you notice._  
_Notice someone like me. Someone like me. Someone like me. Somebody. Someone like you. Somebody. Somebody._  
_Somebody. You know that I could use somebody._  
_I've been hanging around. Always looking down at all I see.'_  
Then, I hear applause coming from my door way. It's Dylan and my mom. I must be tomato red. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dyl," I  
greeted, nervously.  
"Hey, Josh. I didn't know you could sing or play guitar," Dylan mused.  
"I'll just leave you two alone," My mom interjected, leaving.  
"Suprise," I said, biting my lip.  
"Why are you so scared? That was amazing," she complimented.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Ya, really," she answered, taking my hand.  
"Thanks," I said, kissing her forehead. We were just standing there, her head on my arm, my arm around her, and our hands  
intertwined. "So, when are you gonna' sing for me?" I asked.  
"Are you kidding? I can't sing," she said, laughing.  
"Please, for me?" I begged, getting down on one knee and giving her my puppy dog face. She gave out an agitated sigh.]  
"Fine," she gave in.  
"Thank you," giving her a hug and a kiss. Then, I gave her my guitar, and started playing.  
_'As the time passed away. All the trouble that we gave. And all those days we spent out by the lake. Has it all gone to waste?_  
_All the promises we made? One by one, they vanish just the same._  
_All the things I still remember. Summer's never looked the same. Years go by, and time just seems to fly. But the memories_  
_we made. In the middle of September, we still play out in the rain. Nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Reflecting now_  
_on how things could've been. It was worth it in the end._  
_Now it all seems so clear. There's nothing left to fear. So, we made our way by finding what was real. Now the days are so_  
_long. That summer's moving on. Reach for something that's already gone. Yeah._  
_All the things I still remember. Summer's never looked the same. Years go by, and time just seems to fly. But the memories_  
_we made. In the middle of September, we still play out in the rain. Nothing to lose, but eveything to gain. Reflecting now_  
_on how things could've been. It was worth it in the end._  
_Ya, and we know we gotta' leave this town. But we never knew when, and we never knew how. We were meant to be the way_  
_we are. And we know we gotta' leave this town. But we never knew when and we never knew how. Never knew how._  
_All the things I still remember. Summer's never looked the same. Years go by, and time just seems to fly. But the memories_  
_we made. In the middle of September, we still play out in the rain. Nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Reflecting now_  
_on how things could've been. It was worth it in the end. End.'_  
My mouth was agap. "You're such a liar," I said, one I could speak again.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"You said you couldn't sing. THAT was pretty amazing singing," I pointed out.  
"You think so?" she asked.  
"Of course," I said.  
"Well, let's study for that History test," she suggested.  
"Ya, let's not totaly destroy the purpose of you coming over today," I joked.  
"Ya," she giggled. Then, we just studied.  
**The song Josh sang was _'Use Somebody'_ Kings of Leon Acousitic Cover. Dylan sang _'September'_ by Daughtry**


	2. Perfect Date

**Dylan's POV**  
Josh and I were at luch walking to the table, holding hands. We were going over to sit with Caitlin, Steven, Ari, and Amy.  
"Hey, guys," I greeted, as we sat down.  
"Hey, Dylan. Hey, Josh," Caitlin greeded back.  
"So, what are we talking about?" I asked.  
"How cute of a couple you and Josh are," Amy answered. We both blushed.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Well, ya. There was a poll on the school website. A 'Who's the Cutest Couple' poll. You guys won by a landslide," Ari  
explained, showing us the results on his laptop.  
"Well, that's news," Josh said, unbelievibly.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"Well, up until Spring Flig I never had a girlfriend. Now, I'm one half of the school's cutest couple," Josh explained.  
"Well, true," Steven said.  
"Anyway, changing the subject, all of us should do something togehter, this weekend," I suggested.  
"Ya," Caitlin commented.  
"We should," Steven agreed.  
"Sounds fun," Amy jumped in.  
"What should we do?" Ari asked.  
"We could go see a concert. Sleeping With Sirens has a concert this Saturday," Josh suggested.  
"I LOVE THAT BAND!" Amy, Caitlin, and I yelled, in unision.  
"I heard one of their songs, and I liked it," Steven said.  
"Why not," Ari said.  
"Cool, so, we're seeing Sleeping With Sirens," Josh concluded.  
"YES!" us, girls, shreiked. Then, the bell rang for class.  
"See you later, Josh," I said, kissing him. Then, I skipped to my next class.  
**Josh's POV**  
I'm walking up to the door the pick up Dylan for the concert. I knock on the door. Dylan's dad answered. "Hi, there, Josh," he  
greets, inviting me in.  
"Hi, ," I say, sitting on the couch.  
"Dylan, Josh's here," he called up the stairs. "She should be ready any minute," he said, to me. Just then, Dylan came down  
the stairs.  
"Hey, Dyl. You ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yep," she replied, taking my hand. We walked out to my car. I opened the door for her, then I got in. She was wearing a  
black Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt, white skinny-jeans, and All-Star converses. Her hair was strait and pulled back in a pony-  
tail.  
"You look cute," I said, starting the car.  
"Thanks, so do you," she replied, blushing.  
"This is the first time I've seen your hair straight," I said.  
"Ya, I only straighten it when I want to," she replied.  
"So, we're meeting Ari, Amy, Steven, and Caitlin at the plaza. Then, we'll watch the concert, and then go for pizza. Sound  
good?" I asked.  
"Perfect," she giggled. We pulled into the plaza, and we automaticly saw them.  
"Hey, over here," Steven called, waving his hands.  
"Hey, ready?" Dylan asked, excitidly.  
"Yep," everyone said, in unision. So, we went in. Sleeping With Sirens played _'If I'm James Dean You're Audry Hepburn',_  
_'All of My Heart', 'If You Can't Hang', 'Incase of Emergancy Dial 411', 'Do It Now Remeber It Later', _and_ 'Your Nickle Aint_  
_Worth My Dime'._ After that, we went to Papa John's. Finaly, Amy, Ari, Steven, and Caitlin went home. Dylan came back to  
my house. We were just sitting up in my room.  
"That was the BEST date I've ever been on!" Dylan exclaimed.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Ya, I got to hang out with my friends and my boyfriend, eat pizza, and listen to my favorite band. How is that not perfect?"  
she explained.  
"True," I gave in. Then, my mom popped in.  
"Hey, Sweetie. Hi, Dylan. Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.  
"Um, ya," Dylan replied.  
"Ok, I'll call you guys down, when it's done," she informed.  
"What are we having?" I asked.  
"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls," Mom replied.  
"Ok, thanks," I said.  
"Welcome, Honey," she said, leaving my room.  
"I love your mom," Dylan said.  
"Ya, she's the best," I agreed. About a 30 minutes later my mom called us down for dinner. Then, I drove Dylan home.  
"Thanks for the amazing day," she thanked.  
"No problem," I replied.  
"I'll call you later. Bye," she said. Then we kissed for a few minutes. Then she went in the house, and I went home.


	3. Dylan Breaks The News

**Dylan's POV**  
I was, nervously, walking to Josh's house. How can I tell him-? I can't even finish the thought without bursting into tears. Oh  
no, I'm here. I slowly walked up the driveway, and knocked on the door. Josh's mom, Sandy, answered. "Hi, Dylan. Josh is up  
in his room," she informed, letting me in.  
"Thanks," I said, walking up to Josh's room. I knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, Dyl," he said, inviting me into his room. I sat on his bed.  
"Hey, Josh. I have something to tell you," I replied.  
"Go ahead," he said, giving me his full attention.  
"I-I-I-I'm," that's all I got out before I started crying. Automaticly, Josh came to my side to comfort me. He put one arm  
around me, the other behind my head.  
"What?" he asked, tenderly wiping tears from my eyes with his thumb.  
"Me and my dad are moving to New York," I whispered, through tears. He just shook his head, and pulled me closer to him. I  
don't know how long we were sitting like that, but I didn't care. I never wanted to leave his side.  
"When?" he, finaly, asked.  
"We leave next Saturday," I replied.  
"So, we only have a week left together, huh?" he asked, sadly.  
"Ya, and statistics show that long distance relationships don't work," I pointed out.  
"No, we're going to make it work. I am not losing my first girlfriend to a move," Josh said, ambitiously.  
"How do you know we won't end up like those other couples?" I asked.  
"Becuase, we _can_ make it work," he said, emphisising_ 'can'_.  
"True, if we're like this here, we'll be even more inseperable apart," I admitted.  
"Exactly," he replied.  
"So, now what?" I asked.  
"You, me, Amy, Caitlin, Ari, and Steven have to spend the rest of this week together. Did you tell them, yet?" he asked.  
"No, I told you first, becuase we're dating," I replied.  
"Then, let's go tell them," Josh ordered, hesitantly. He took out his phone in one hand, and held my hand in the other.  
**Josh's POV**  
Dylan and I are heading into the mall food court. That's where I told the guys to meet, so we could tell them about Dylan's  
move. We're looking to see what table they're at. "They're over there," Dylan pointed. So, we went over there.  
"Hey, guys. What's so important? Josh's text made it seem like the world was ending," Steven asked.  
"I'm moving to New York. I leave next Saturday," Dylan told them, as she started to cry. I put my arm around her.  
"Oh," Steven, Ari, and Caitlin said, in unision.  
"No!" Amy said. "I finaly got my best friend back, and now she's leaving," she continued, exasperated.  
"I-I know," Dylan replied.  
"What about you two? Are you guys breaking up? Or are you doing the whole long-distance thing?" Ari asked.  
"We're doing the long-distance," I replied. Dylan nodded in agreement.  
"Good," Amy said.  
"So, how are we spending our last week with Dylan?" Steven asked.  
"Just a bunch of stuff together. I want my last week here, in California, to be with you guys," Dylan answered.  
"Yes, Ma'am," Steven said.  
**No One's POV**  
So, that whole week Josh, Dylan, Ari, Amy, Steven, and Caitlin did everything together. Finaly, Saturday rolled around.  
They, all, were at the airport. They were all saying their goodbyes. "Bye, Caitlin," Dylan said, hugging Caitlin.  
"Bye, Dylan," Caitlin said, after the hug.  
"Bye, Ari. Bye, Steven," she said, hugging them both.  
"Bye, Dylan," they said, in unision.  
"Bye, Sandy, I'm going to miss you," she said, hugging Josh's mom.  
"Bye, Sweetie. I'll miss you, too," she replied.  
"Bye, Amy," Dylan said, hugging Amy. Then, they did their handshake.  
"Bye, Dyl," Amy said, wiping a tear. Finaly, it came to Josh's goodbye.  
"Bye, Josh," Dylan said. Then, she wrapped her arms around Josh. He did the same.  
"Bye, Dylan," he whispered. Then, they kissed. When they pulled back, Dylan's plane was called. "I love you," Josh said, for  
the first time.  
"I love you, too," Dylan replied. They kissed, and then she was off.  
**I hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	4. Josh's Birthday

**Dylan's POV**  
So, it's 7 in the morning. I lightly tap on the door, and Sandy let's me in. Why, you are wondering, am I coming to my  
boyfriend's house at 7a.m on a Saturday for. The answer is easy. It's his 17th birthday. "You know the plan?" I asked Sandy,  
a.k.a Josh's mom.  
"Ya, you keep Josh out all day, while Ari, Steven, Caitlin, Amy, and I set up the party," she infromed.  
"Good, now I'm going to suprise Josh," I said, walking up to his room. I peek in and see he's still sleeping. I lean to his ear.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled. He screamed, and rolled out of bed.  
"Thanks, Dylan. Morning," he said, laughing.  
"Morning. Get dressed," I said.  
"Why?" he asked, picking out a shirt.  
"Becuase you and I have a special day planned for your birthday," I explained.  
"It's only my bithday. I'll have a lot more," he said, changing his shirt.  
"Ya, but you only turn 17 once," I argued.  
"Fine," he gave in.  
"Ok, I'll be downstairs," I said, leaving his room. So, I walk back downstairs, and Sandy's got Josh's favorite breakfast made.  
Bacon, pancakes, and organg juice. "Josh's getting ready," I informed.  
"Good," she said.  
"Goodmorning, Mom," Josh greeted, entering the kitchen.  
"Happy Birthday, Honey. Eat up," she said, pointing to the plate of food she made for him.  
"Thanks, Mom. Want anything, Dylan?" he asked.  
"No, I'm good," I said.  
"Ok," he said. He finished his breakfast, and we went to the car.  
**Josh's POV**  
"So, Dylan, what's our special day?" I asked.  
"We're going to the Mall. I'm buying you a gift that you'll pick out. Then, we're going to lunch, wherever you want. Then,  
we're going to see a movie. Then, we'll come back to your place," she told me.  
"Sounds fun. For lunch, Kings. The movie, _'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'_," I said.  
"Ok, and I want to see that movie," she said. We pulled into the mall parkinglot. "What store do you want to go to first?" she  
questioned.  
"Um, FYE," I answered.  
"Ok, let's go," the said, taking my hand.  
"Pick out anything, but you're on a $50 limit," she said. I picked out two $10 movies, and a $30 cut-out of Batman.  
"Now to Kings," Dylan said, dragging me to the car. When we got to King we sat at a table.  
"Do you know what you want?" I asked.  
"Ya. I want a double bacon burger, with fries, and a small chocolate shake. You?" she replied.  
"I want spaghetti, meatballs, and a medium chocolate shake," I answered.  
"Do you want to get a large shake, and split?" she asked.  
"Sure," I said, smiling. So, we ordered, and ate. Then we saw_ 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower,'_. Finaly we went to my house.  
**Sandy's POV**  
"Guys, Dylan just texted me, they're pulling in the driveway. Hide," I ordered. We all hid. I heard the door open, and Dylan  
turned on the lights.  
"Suprise!" we all jumped up, yelling. Josh turned his head to look at Dylan. He hugged her, and gave her a kiss. He hugged  
Amy and Caitlin. High-fived Ari and Steven. He hugged me, and kissed my cheek.  
"Thanks, guys," he thanked. He opened the gifts, we had cake, and it was really fun. I wonder what Dylan will have in store  
for him next year.


	5. Josh Is Always There

**This one-shot is set to before Josh and Dylan were dating. Dylan's dating a guy named Cody.**

**Josh's POV**  
I stopped the car, and walked up to the door. I knocked, and Dylan's dad appeared in the doorway. "Hey, there, Josh," he  
greeted.  
"Hi, is Dylan in? She texted me, asking me to come over," I asked.  
"Ya, she's up in her room. Go on up," he told me, moving so I could go up. Then, I went up to her room, and knocked on the  
door.  
"Who is it?" she asked, her voice sounded weak and shaky.  
"It's Josh," I answered.  
"Come in," she ordered. So, I walked in and I saw Dylan eyes read and puffy, tear stained cheeks, and a box of tissues next to  
her. My sensitive side kicked in, and I sat next to her. I put my arm around her, and she leaned her head on my shoulder.  
"What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked.  
"C-C-Cody b-broke up w-w-w-with m-me," she informed, through tears.  
"Really? Did he tell you why?" I asked.  
"He didn't tell me, but the after he broke up with me, Nichole Patterson kissed him," she explained.  
"Well, guess what," I said.  
"What?" she asked, tears pouring from her eyes.  
"Cody's a moron," I said, shortly.  
"Why?" she asked, slightly giggling.  
"Becuase, he went for Nichole. She's mean, and cruel, and snobby, and not all that pretty. When he could've had you. You're  
smart, funny, fun to be around, and beautiful," I said, seriously.  
"You really think?" she asked.  
"Of course," I said, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.  
"Thanks," she thanked, hugging me.  
"Welcome," I said, returning her hug. "How about we go out for ice cream? On me," I asked.  
"Ya, I'll just get dress, and clean up," she said, pulling out an outfit, and walking into the bathroom. Before she went into the  
bathroom, though, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.


	6. Dylan and Josh's Night

**Dylan's POV**  
I was at my locker, getting my French book, when someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes. "Guess  
who?" I heard my boyfriend say in my ear. I turned around.  
"Josh!" I shreiked, giving him a hug and a kiss.  
"Hey, Dyl. Thought I'd catch you before French," he said.  
"Well, you got here in time," I said, happily. Josh and I have been going out for 3 months now.  
"Good thing," he said, smiling at me. The bell rang. Dang! I have to go to French! "I'll see you at lunch," Josh said. Then, he  
kissed me. "Love you," he said.  
"Love you, too," I said. Then, we went to our classes. Finaly, lunch rolled around. "Guess who?" I said, coming up behind  
Josh.  
"Hey, Dylan," he said, pulling out the chair next to him for me to sit in. I sat, and then I kissed Josh. Just as we pulled apart,  
Nichole Patterson and her followers walked up to our table.  
"Oh, look. It's the table of freaks and geeks," she taunted. I hate her, just the sight of her makes my blood boil.  
"Very mature, Patterson," I sneered.  
"Somebody's testy," she slung, in my direction.  
"You know what, Nichole? You're just jelous becuase I won Blossome Queen, and you didn't," I said, my voice full of anger,  
and truth.  
"She did not just go there," Ari said.  
"Oh, girl. She went there," Steven clairified.  
"What did you say?" she asked, sharply.  
"You heard me," I said.  
"Uh, girls," she sqealed, stalking away. I smiled in triumph.  
"What was that all about?" Amy asked, as she a Caitlin sat down with us.  
"Nichole and her robots were just harassing Dylan," Steven filled in.  
"And, Dylan hit a soft spot in Nichole. Made her run away. I was trying not to laugh," Josh finished.  
"Way to go Dylan," Amy said, holding up her hand for a high-five.  
"Why doesn't she just leave Dylan alone?" Caitlin asked, getting a fork-full of salad.  
"Becuase her life-long-goal is to make Dylan's life a living Hell whole," Amy said, taking a sip of water.  
"Pretty much," I agreed.  
"Ah," Caitlin said.  
"What did you say to Nichole anyway?" Amy asked. So, Josh told Amy and Caitlin what they missed. I thought they were  
going to laugh themselves to death.  
"Oh, I'm sad I missed that," Caitlin said, between giggles. Then the bell rang.  
"See you after school," Josh said, kissing me. Then we went to our classes. The dismissal bell rings, and I go stand at my  
locker. That's mine and Josh's after school meeting spot. Someone, I'm assuming Josh, kissed my cheek. "Hey, Beautiful," he  
said, appearing infront of me.  
"Hey, Baby," I said, kissing him. We were leaning up against the lockers kissing, until a teacher came by. He cleared his  
throat to get out attention.  
"You know the rules. No PDA in the school building," he said, walking by. Josh and I laughed when he turned the corner.  
"We better get to the car, and get going," he said, taking my hand.  
**Josh's POV**  
"Who's house do you want to go to?" Dylan asked.  
"Yours. My mom's having her boss over," I replied.  
"Ok, my dad's going on a date tonight. So, we'll have the house to ourselves until around 10," she informed.  
"What time is your dad's date?" I asked.  
"5," she answered.  
"That's a long date," I said.  
"Ya, he and Amber are going to dinner, a movie, and a Country Club," she told me.  
"Hope he has fun," I said.  
"Me too," she agreed. 10 minutes later, we pulled into Dylan's driveway. I got out and opened her door.  
"Thanks, Boo," she said, hugging me. Then, we went inside. "Daddy, I'm home, and I brought Josh," she called out.  
"Hi, Sweetie. Hi, Josh," Dylan's dad said, entering the corridor.  
"Hi, ," I said.  
"Oh ya, Dylan. What tie should I wear? The green or the yellow?" he asked Dylan.  
"The green," she chose.  
"Thanks, Princess," he thanked, kissing Dylan on the cheek.  
"Welcome," she said. An hour later, he was ready to leave. "Have fun, Daddy," Dylan told him.  
"I will," he replied, leaving the house.  
"What should we do now?" I asked.  
"I'm in the mood for an Everything-but-the-Kitchen-Sink-Sundae," she said, smirking.  
"What are we waiting for?" I asked, giveing her a piggy-back ride to the kitchen. We made a sudae with:sour gummy-worms,  
gummy-bears, carmel, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, and whipped cream all on chocolate and vinilla ice cream.  
"This are the best things ever," I said, with a mouth-full of sundae.  
"Don't talk with your mouh full," Dylan said, taking some whipped cream, and putting it on my nose.  
"Yes, Mother," I said, jokingly.  
"Speaking of Mother, did you call your mom. Tell her you're here?" she asked.  
"Mom knows if I don't come home, I'm here," I replied.  
"Ok, you want to watch a movie?" she asked.  
"Sure," I said. We walked into the living room, and sat on the couch.  
"Oh, look! There's a Twilight Marathon on," she yelled.  
"You want to watch it?" I asked.  
"Yes," she admitted.  
"Ok," I said, as she clicked the movie. Twilight starts in 2 minutes. We use this time to get comfotable. I'm laying across the  
couch, and Dylan's head is on my chest. By the time Eclipse comes on, Dylan and I are fast alseep.


	7. The Wedding

**Dylan's POV**  
I was up in my room texting Josh, and my dad came up. He knocked on the door. "Come in," I said.  
"Hey, Princess. I have something to tell you," he said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Amber and I, we're um. We're getting married," he infromed.  
"Great! Good for you," I said.  
"Thanks, Pumpkin," he said, kissing my forehead. Then, he went back downstairs. A half and hour later, I went downstairs.  
"Hey, Daddy," I said, walking into the kitchen.  
"Hi, Sweetie," he said.  
"Have you guys set a date for the wedding?" I asked.  
"Ya. It's going to be May 5th," he replied.  
"Ok, who's your best man, and ring berror?" I questioned.  
"My best man is Uncle Louie. I was going to see if it was ok if I asked Josh to be the ring berror," he replied.  
"I think he'd do it," I said.  
"Amber wants you to be the flower girl. Also, flower girl and ring berror walk down the isle togehter, during the ceromony,"  
he infromed.  
"Ok, Josh want me to go over. I'll ask him," I said, grabbing my coat.  
"Ok, thanks. Love you," he said, as I walked out the door.  
"Love you, too," I replied.  
***At Josh's House* Josh's POV**  
I was sitting on the couch, when I heard the door bell ring. I opened it, to find Dylan on the other side. "Hey, Dylan," I said,  
kissing her, then letting her in.  
"Hey, Josh. I have a question for you," she informed, sitting on the couch.  
"What?" I asked sitting next to her.  
"My dad and Amber are getting married. Dad wanted me to ask you to be the ring berror. Will you?" she asked, sweetly.  
"Sure. What's your part in the wedding?" I asked.  
"I'm the flower girl," she replied.  
"Don't the flower girl and ring berror-," I started to ask, before she cut me off.  
"Walk down the isle together? Yes," she finished.  
"Ok," I replied, smiling. She giggled.  
"Ok, so what's up?" she asked.  
"Oh ya, there's something I need to show you," I said.  
"Ok, what is it?" she asked, eagerly. I pulled out the tickets from my pocket.  
"Two tickets to this year's Band Fest," I said, handing her the tickets. "They're having Pierce the Veil, Nickleback, Sleeping  
With Sirens, Black Veil Brides, The Ready Set, and Boys Like Girl," I added.  
"Oh my gosh!" she swealed, jumping over, and hugging me. She knocked me over, so we were laying on the couch. Then, she  
sat up, and I followed.  
"Someone's happy," I pointed out.  
"Ya! They're having all my favorite bands, and you got us tickets," she said, excitedly. "When's Band Fest?" she asked.  
"May 6th," he replied.  
"Awesome. On the 5th we have my dad's wedding. Then, on the 6th we have Band Fest," she said.  
"Cool," I agreed.  
"Where's your mom?" she asked.  
"At the store," I replied.  
"Ok, do you know when she'll be back?" she asked.  
"She left an half and hour ago, so probably in the next 20 minutes," I answered. "Why?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to know because your mom and are, like, friends," she answered.  
"I knew that. You guys are always talking when you're in a room together, and I walk in," I informed.  
"Good," she replied. So, Dylan and I sat there watching TV and talking until my mom got home. Dylan stayed for dinner.  
Then, we kissed goodbye, and she went home.  
**Dylan's POV**  
So, it's the wedding day. The pian played, and Josh and I are walking down the isle together. The ceromony went on, then we went  
to the reception. I was looking for Josh. "Hey, Boo," Josh said, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
He kissed my cheek, and then came to stand infront of me.  
"Hey, Baby," I said, taking his hand. The boring part of the reception happened. Then, the first dance came on. Then, another  
slow song.  
"Want to dance?" Josh asked, holding out his hand.  
"I'd love to," I said, taking his hand. We walked out onto the floor. Josh put his hands on my waits, and mine went up around  
his neck. We started dancing to _'Little Things'_ by One Direction.  
"You look you beautiful," he whispered. I was wearing a knee-length, baby-blue, strapless dress. My hair was strait and  
down. My shoes were silver, open-toed, strappie, heels.  
"Thanks. You look amazing, too," I whispered back. And for that moment, Josh and I were the only two on the planet.  
**Ha, gotchya'! Did you think it was going to be Dylan and Josh's wedding? No... not yet. Don't forget to review :)**


	8. I Think I Love Him

**This is set at the time when Josh was shooting the movie, EXCEPT there's a little twist in the plot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Dylan's POV**  
Josh just went home. Tonight, with him, was amazing. We shot for the movie, we talked, we laughed, we learned a little more  
about each other, and we hand an Everything But The Kitchen Sink Sundae. It was my idea of a perfect night with a friend.  
Then, I started thinking out loud. "Except, I think I like him, more than a friend. I know who to call. I'm sure she can help me  
figure this all out," I said, pulling out my phone. I started dialing my cousin, Sarah's, number. It took 3 rings for her to  
answer.  
"You got Sarah," she greeted.  
"Hey, Sare," I greeted, putting her on speaker phone.  
"Hey, Dyl. What's up?" she asked.  
"I need some advice," I replied.  
"Hit me," she urged.  
"Ok, so, there's this guy named Josh. He's, like a total geek. But he's, aslo, sweet, smart, understanding, and kinda' cute. And I  
think I like him," I said.  
"Good, you're supposed to like people," she replied, odviously not knowing what I meant.  
"No, I mean, I think I might love him," I explained.  
"Oh. Wait, your a super-popular girl, and you're falling for a geek?" she asked.  
"Well, ya," I answered, shyly. "What should I do?" I continued.  
"Does he love you back?" she asked.  
"I don't know," I replied.  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" she, continued, asking.  
"No," I answered.  
"Go for it," she ordered.  
"No, what if he doesn't love me back?" I asked.  
"He will though," she supported. Then, there was a knock on the door. I went to it, and looked through the peep hole. It was  
Josh.  
"I gotta' go. Josh's here. Bye," I said.  
"Good luck," she said, hanging up. Then, I open the door.  
"Hey, Josh, I thought you just left," I greeted, letting him in.  
"Hey, Dyl, I did, but I forgot my camera," he explained, walking over to the camera.  
"Oh," I said.  
"Ha, I left it on, too," he chuckled, turning off the camera. I ping of naussia hit my stomach.  
_'It was on, watching me, on the phone. Crap!' I thought._  
"Well, I better get going. Bye, Dylan," he said, leaving.  
"Well, I'm screwed," I said, falling onto the couch.  
**Josh's POV**  
I just watched what was recorded on my camera in the half-an-hour it was left at Dylan's. I can't believe it! Dylan loves me  
back! So, I got out my phone, and texted Dylan._ 'Hey, come over tomorw noon. I have something important to tell u'_I  
typed to her.  
_'Il b there'_ she replied. Good, now i just have to do it.  
***The Next Day* Still Josh's POV**  
There was a knock on the door, and I let Dylan in. "Hey," she said, sitting on the couch.  
"Hey, Dyl," I greeted following her.  
"What did you have to tell me?" she asked.  
"This," I said. Then, I leaned in. I put my hands on her sides, and I kissed her. It took her a few seconds, but she put her arms  
around my neck and started kissing back. After 2 minutes oxygen was needed, so we broke apart. "I love you," I whispered.  
"I love you, too," she replied. Then, we kissed, again.


	9. Prom Night

**Dylan's POV**  
I walked up to the door and knocked. "Hi, Dyl. Come in," Josh greeted, kissing me on the cheek and letting me in.  
"Hey, Josh," I greeted back, sitting on the couch. "I'm so excited!" I exclaimed, as he joined me on the couch.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Prom is this weekend!" I, practily, yelled.  
"Awesome," he replied.  
"This is our first prom, together. Heck! It's our first prom, period. And all you have to say is 'awesome'," I joked.  
"Sorry, I'll be more excited," he said. Then he stood up, and started jumping up and down, while shreiking_ 'OMG! It's prom'_.  
"Better?" he asked, sitting back down.  
"Yes," I giggled. "Much better," I added.  
"Great," he replied, smiling. Then, my phone went off. It was a text from Hannah.  
_'Guess what I heard'_  
_'What?'_ I typed back. It has to be big becuase Hannah and I haven't talked since Spring Formal.  
_'That Asher and Nicole broke up and he wants to ask you to prom!'_  
_'Too bad. I'm going with Josh'_  
_'Really? You're turning Asher down for a geek?'_  
_'Yes! That "geek" is my bf'_  
_'Fine'_ Then I put my phone away.  
"What's up?" Josh asked.  
"That was Hannah. She said Asher wants to ask me to prom," I explained.  
"What'd you tell her?" he asked.  
"I told her to bad. I'm going with you. Well, I am, if I get a formal invitation," I teased. He got down on one knee, and took my  
hand.  
"Dylan Grace Shoenfield, will you please go to prom with me?" he asked, with an adorable smile.  
"Why, of course," I replied. Then we kissed.  
**Josh's POV (Prom Night)**  
I knocked on Dylan's front door, and her dad answered. "Hi there, Josh," he greeted.  
"Hello, ," I greeted, back.  
"Come in," he invited stepping aside. I walked in.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Dylan should be down in a few minutes," he informed.  
"Ok," I said. Just then, Dylan came down the stairs. She had her hair in a French Braid. Her dress was a teal, knee-length,  
strapless, and had a puffy skirt. She had on white slip-ons. She looked absolutly beautiful. She walked across the room to me.  
"Hey, Josh," she said, sweetly.  
"Hi, Dylan," I replied, hugging her.  
"Ok, kids, make sure you get me pictures. And have a good time. Dylan, be back by midnight, no later than 1," her dad  
informed.  
"Ok," she said. "Bye," she added, walking out to my car.  
(At Prom)  
"Excuse me. May I have your attention? The votes are in. Our nominees for king were: Asher Mason, Zack Trace, and Josh  
Rosen. Come up here. Our nominees for queen were: Nichole Patterson, Dylan Shoenfield, and Ashley Green," the principal  
announced. All six of us came up on stage. "Now, our prom king is... Josh Rosen. Our queen is...** DYLAN SHOENFIELD**!"  
she bursted. So, Dylan and I got crowned. "Now, what song do you two want to dance the royal dance to?" she asked. Dylan  
and I glanced at each other. We were going to put on our song.  
"_'Don't You Ever Forget About Me'_ by Sleeping With Sirens," we said together. Then we danced, and that ended with a kiss.


	10. First Christmas

**It's Dylan and Josh's first Christmas together as a couple! Hope you like, please review! :)**

**Dylan's POV**  
Josh, Josh's Mom, and I were sitting on the couch. There was an old Chirstmas movie playing on the TV. We were talking and  
sipping on hot chocolate. "This is the first Christmas with more than me and Josh in about 12 years," Sandy, Josh's mom,  
explained.  
"Yeah, since Daddy has Amber this will be our first with more than two in six years," I replied.  
"So, who's ready to do our gift exchange?" Josh asked.  
"Me," Sandy and I said, in unision.  
"I'll go first," Sandy voulenteered. "For Josh, I got a framed picture of you and Dylan I took on 4th of July. And for Dylan,  
I got the same thing," she said, taking out the pictures.  
"Thanks, Mom," Josh thanked.  
"Thank you, Sandy. This is amazing," I thanked.  
"Welcome," she gushed.  
"My turn," I said. "For Sandy, a cute green cardigan. For Josh, a new video camera," I told, as I got out their gifts.  
"Thank you, Dylan, Sweetie," Sandy thanked.  
"Thanks, Dyl," Josh said, then he gave me a hug.  
"Welcome," I said.  
"Ok, ladies. For Mom, a_ 'Best Mom'_ braclet. For Dylan, this," he said, pulling out a beaitiful, sliver neclace. It was heart-  
shaped, and it was ingraved. It said_:"To:Dylan From:Josh With Love Merry Christmas"_  
"Thanks you, Josh," I stood up, hugging him and crying.  
"Thank you, Sweetie," Sandy said.  
"Welcome, Mom," he said. "Welcome, Dylan," he whispered. Then, we pulled apart, and he put on my nacklace. That's when  
we relized we were under some mistletoe. So, we kissed, and Sandy took a picture. It was a_ very_ merry Christmas.

**Sorry it's short :)**


	11. The School Play

Josh and Dylan were on their way to the drama room. They're going to try out for the play. Normally, Dylan would be too shy to try out, but Amy made her because Amy wrote the play. They sat and waited for auditions to start.

"Okay, we're going to start auditions. You tell me and Amy your name. what part you're trying, the scene, and start reading. First up is Haley Walker," Mrs. Daniels announced.

After an half an hour it was Dylan's turn.

"Dylan Shoenfield," Amy called.

"Hi, I'm Dylan Shoenfield. I'll be reading for the part of Skyler Nathan; scene 15," she informed.

She read the part, and did pretty good in everyone's opinion. After another five minutes it was Josh's turn.

"Josh Rosen," Amy said.

"I'm Josh Rosen. I'll be reading for the part of Jordan Servon; scene 12," he announced.

He read the scene, and nailed it! After auditions Amy told them the results would be posted tomorrow. Josh and Dylan went over to Josh's house.

"Do you think I'm going to get Skyler?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Josh chuckled. That's why he's the best boyfriend.

"You're definitely getting the part of Jordan, no doubt," she said.

"Yeah, right," he smiled.

***The Next Day***

****Josh and Dylan walked over to see who got what part.

"I'll go first," Josh offered. He walked up, and smiled. "I got Jordan, now you," he ordered.

Dylan looked, and frowned. "I got Skyler's understudy," she said.

"Who got Skyler?" he asked.

"Nichole Patterson!" Dylan yelled.

Just then Nichole came over, and saw she got the part. "Sorry, Dylan. Don't worry, when I kiss your boyfriend I won't rub it in your face," she snickered, and walked away.

"Promise me you won't let her steal you," Dylan whimpered.

"I promise you on Mouse's life that I won't," he promised, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

That night Dylan was having a nightmare. It was opening night at the play, and it was the final scene, where Skyler and Jarrod kiss. And after Josh and Nichole kissed, he broke up with her for Nichole. Dylan woke up, screaming and crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her dad asked, coming in.

"Just a bad dream," she lied, and silently cried the rest of the night.

The next day she went to school, and Josh saw how tired she looked.

"You okay, Princess?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream," she shrugged.

"Wanna' tell me about it?" he questioned.

"It was that you kissed Nichole in the play, and you dumped me for her," she confessed.

"Never going to happen," he assured, as he hugged her.

***Night of the Play***

****It was the final scene, Dylan watched as Josh and Nichole kissed. Dylan met up with Josh immediately after the play was over.

"Hey, Dylan, I have to tell you something serious," Josh said, as he pulled her to the side. She had knots in her stomach. "I'm telling you that... you were worried about nothing. Nichole's not even a good kisser," he said slowly, up until the end.

"Thank God! You had me scared for a second," Dylan sighed.

"I told you, I'm never leaving you for Nichole. Or anyone," he assured.

Then he and Dylan kissed.

**Sorry if it's terrible :)**


	12. What Is Love?

**Sorry if this sucks. It's just a little fluff that I thought would be cute. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Dylan's POV  
**One night sitting up in my room Amy and I were talking. She asked me what love was to me. I went into a big rant, which  
most of my descriptions had a flashback. I told her love was the way that even if we hadn't been texting at the time, he'd text  
me goodnight, every night. Love is when I see his face everytime I blink. It's the way my heart beats when I see his smile. Love  
is the way that we talk everyday, almost all the day and still have everything in the world to talk about. It's the way that we  
can talk to each other without using words. We could lay there, listening to music, and feel complete. The way that we act like  
little kids, carefree, around one another. When we have the same sense of humor. The way I feel when he laughs. When we  
walk around town, just holding hands and smiling. It's when I absolutly zone out, looking in his eyes. Love is every hug, every  
kiss, every touch, every laugh. Love was me and Josh.

**Sorry it was short! :)**


	13. Josh The Mirical Worker

**Josh's POV**  
I walk up to the door and knock. Mr. Shoenfield answered.  
"Hi, Josh," he greeted.  
"Hello, Sir," I replied. "Why'd you call me over?"  
"Dylan and Amy were at the mall today. Ever since she's come home, Dylan's been crying non-stop. Amy just dropped her  
off, she didn't say what happened. I was wondering if you'd go up, and see what's wrong," he explained.  
"I'll try," I said.  
I walked up to her room, and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" she asked, sobbing.  
"It's Josh," I answered.  
"Come in," she invited.  
I came in and sat next to her. She was sitting on her bed. She was wearing gray sweats, a red t-shirt, her glasses, and her  
hair was in a bun. I gently put my arm around her and she scooted closer.  
"What's wrong, Sweetie?" I questioned.  
"N-N-Nichole," she stuttered out, before crying.  
"What'd Nichole do?" I whispered.  
She took a minute to get herself together. Then, she told me.  
**Dylan's POV**  
I pulled mysef together to tell Josh what that witch, Nichole, did.  
"Amy and I were at the mall. We were getting ready to find dresses for homecoming, and we ran into Nichole. We started our  
trash-talking, but she took it too far. She said," I formed a lump in my throat, "_'Atleast my mom will get to see my_  
_homecoming dress.'_" Then I lost it. I started sobbing eraticly into Josh's chest.  
"Are you serious?" he asked, agitated. "She really said that! Wow, just wow," Josh ranted, in disgust.  
"Y-Yeah," I said.  
"Why would you take anything she says to heart. She's mean, and nasty, and so not worth your tears. Now wipe your tears,  
Princess, and let's go out for ice cream or whatever you want," he smiled, trying to make me feel better.  
I giggled.  
"Okay, go downstairs. I'm going to change, I'll be down in five," I said. I kissed him, then he left my room as I picked out an  
outfit.  
**Josh's POV**  
I walked down the stairs, and sat on the couch.  
"So, what happened?" Dylan's dad asked.  
"Some mean girl said something about Dylan's mom at the mall. She got upset, but it's all good now. We're going out for ice  
cream," I explained.  
"You, Sir, are a mirical worker," he shook his head, chuckeling.


	14. Valentine's Day

**I know it's alittle late for a Valentine's Day one shot, but here it goes. Hope you like it :)**

**Josh's POV**  
I'm so nervous, this is my first Valentine's Day with a Dylan. With any girl, infact. I don't want to mess it up. That's it, I know  
what I'm going to do! I have the idea, now I just need the nerve to do it.  
***Valentine's Day* Dylan's POV**  
I'm sitting at the diner with Josh to celebrate our first Valentine's Day of many.  
"Are you ready for the gift exchange?" I asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.  
"I'll go first," I voulenteered, as I pulled ut his gift. I got him a teddy bear that has on geek/hipster glasses, and has a new  
flashdrive taped onto the bow tie.  
"Thanks, Baby, I love it," he thanked, hugging me.  
"Now, what's my gift?" I questioned, anxiously.  
"This," he replied, getting on the stage. "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Dylan. Here we go. Happy Valentine's day,"  
Then he started singing.  
_'Stay for tonight, if you want to I can show you what my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face. I've been away for_  
_a long time, such a long time and I miss you there. I can't imagine being anywhere else, I can't imagine being anywhere else_  
_but here._  
_How the hell did you ever pick me, honestly? 'Cause I can sing you a song, but I don't think words can express your beauty._  
_It's singing to me. How the hell did we end up like this? You bring out the beast in me. I fell in love from the moment we_  
_kissed, since then we've been history._  
_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be_  
_broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me._  
_It goes to show I hope that you know that you are what my dreams are made of. And I can't fall asleep I lay in my bed awake,_  
_ at nigth. I'll fall, you'll fall in love. This could mean everything, everything to me. Oh oh, this could mean everything to me._  
_They say that love is love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things_  
_won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever._  
_The way that we are is the reason I stay. As long as you're here with, I know I'll be okay. La la la la la la da da. La la la la la la_  
_da da. La la la la la la da da. La oh oh oh oh. La la la la la la da da. La la la la la la da da. La la la la la la da da. La oh oh oh oh._  
_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay, please stay as long as you need. Can's promise that_  
_things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me. It goes to show I hope that you know_  
_that you are what my dreams are made of. It goes to show I hope that you know that you are what my dreams are made of._  
_Please stay, please stay as long as you need. They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay forever_  
_with me.'_  
Everyone clapped. I was crying, I ran up to him, and I kissed him.  
"Happy Valentine's day," he chuckled, after the kiss. I giggled with tears in my eyes.

**Hope you liked. The song is ****_'If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn' _****by Sleeping with Sirens Acoustic. :)**


End file.
